1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a thronging determination device and a thronging determination method for determining occurrence of a throng (or flock) which means a local gathering of persons.
2. Background Art
Among devices for detecting a violent act of a person is one disclosed in JP-A-2006-276969. The violent act detecting device disclosed in JP-A-2006-276969 is equipped with a motion calculating means for calculating movements, and their magnitudes, of individual points of each of two images taken at different time points separated by a prescribed time with a camera installed inside an elevator car and calculating a dispersion of at least one of directions and magnitudes of movements of a person on the basis of directions and magnitudes of movements at the respective points, and a violent act determining means for determining occurrence of a violent act by comparing the dispersion of the movements of the person and a human violence judgment threshold value.